Dawn Of A New Moon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: In this Lord Tashio is alive and they are all about to fight Naraku. But b4 they do he wants Sesshomaru to find a mate to insure the blood like and take the tile of Lord, but not just any mate a human one, will Inuyasha steal the title?
1. The Sun & Sky

The shy was that of pink and orange, it was breathless. The sun that was setting in the back ground was a pastel pink and orange, brighter than the sky itself. It was a site, the sky as it was, a rare beautiful moment in time. They all sat in a tree, resting and watching the said sky and sun. Kagome's watch told her it was about 6 o'clock. Inuyahsa sat in the tree, Kagome's head on his shoulder and her feet swinging. Miroku and Sango sat on another branch, Kirara sitting in Sango's lap.

"Ruin the moment monk and I'll kill you"

Miroku smiled and took his hand back, he would not ruin this quite moment. Shippo was at the tip top of the tree enjoying the breeze. Tomorrow would be the start of the end. Tomorrow they would go find Kouga and get the rest of the shards, well the rest that Naraku didn't have, and then they would find Naraku and, well fight for all their lives. So tonight they sat, watching the beautiful sky.

Kagome looked down when she felt a aura, her eyes locked with Sesshomaru. They said nothing to each other, just held eye contact. Sesshomaru was the first to look away. Inuyasha jumped down, landing feet first "Will you seek out the wolf prince" Sesshomaru asked, watching as Inuyasha opened his arms and waiting for Kagome to jump down. Kagome jumped down, her skirt fluttering up as she did. She almost landed on the ground, her feet first but Inuyasha caught her and let her land soft. Kagome smoothed out her skirt "Half breed" Sesshomaru warned, he asked a question "Yeah we are gunna go get the flee bag"

"Inuyasha be nice" Kagome warned.

Miroku made his way down the tree and held out his arms for Sango. Songo jumped and landed bridal style and of course his hand was in perfect place on her butt. "You can put me down now monk" Miroku smiled and put Sango on the ground. Shippo scurried down the tree and met everyone. The sky was still bright, no clouds in the sky, yet it started to lightly rain. Sesshomaru was the first to walk into the Forest, and the rest followed. It was quite as Miroku and Inuyasha hung the blue tarp that Kagome had brought. After it was set up they all sat under it, well all but Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru found the perfect tree, with perfect coverage, so that his perfect self would not get perfectly wet. The sun had long fell, and everyone minus the perfect Lord, had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes, but not to sleep, but to think on the things his father had said the night before.

FLASHBACK TO NIGHT B4

"Are you coming father"

"You know that I am my son"

"Very well" Sesshomaru walked to the large double doors "I have matters in which I want to speak" Sesshomaru stopped and let the door he had opened close. He did not turn to his father, but waited for him to speak "As you know, I will be helping to defeat Naraku"

Sesshomaru still did not speak "My son, I may not be long for this world, as you may know"

Sesshomaru's turned his head and looked at his father "Do not look at me so my son"

"Speak father" He wanted him to get to the point.

"I want you to take my title, take these lands, become the Lord that you were born to be my son"

Sesshomaru had no problem with that, it was what he was born for. "But"

But, there was always a but with his father, "I want to insure my blood line my son, so, for you to become Lord you will have to find a mate, and before we fight Naraku"

A mate? He could do that, tho he would have been fine without one, if that is was it took to gain his fathers title, then so be it. Sesshomaru turned his head from his father and grabbed the door handle again "Very well father, it shall be done"

"Oh Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru stopped again "Not just any mate my son"

Sesshomaru didn't like were this was going, he growled a bit. "In being Lord my son, you must do things you do not wish to, do things other do not wish of you"

Sesshomaru's hand held tight to the door nob, he was daring his father to say it "She must be human"

His father did not have to see his sons face to know that he was angry. Sesshomaru said nothing more, just left.

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and looked over the camp. How was he to find a human mate in 2 days? Why had his father not told him sooner, and human, his father, oh how he loath his father. Respected his father in all that he was, but loathed him. How was he to find a human mate?

Beside his ward Rin, the only human women he even spoke to was that of the dead miko, and that of the futuristic miko, and even to them he did not speak much. Sesshomaru closed his eyes once more and let the soft rain send him to sleep.


	2. Rain drops n kisses

Most of the next day was uneventful, Sesshomaru went deep into the forest for self time and to plan out his next move while the Inu clan went deep into the forest to hide from the pending storm that was coming, but it was not going to be anything bad, it would just be a summer storm.

The inu clan was out to find Kouga and bring him in to Inuyash's father, they would need all the help they could get, Kagome and Miroku said nothing but they where both sure that Sesshomaru would be coming along. Kagome could tell something was on his mind ever since he came to their came from his father's castle, but she did not dare ask and he was without Rin.

They had lost him half way through the forest, not that they were worried.

"We will rest near the falls" Inuyasha announced "The rain will fall soon" He told them.

Sango and Kagome smiled, one thing Kagome taught Sango was that sometimes it was ok to play in the rain. So they came upon the falls which was surrounded back rocks and unloaded onto the rocks, Kagomes back, Sangos weapon, ect.

Kagome quickly pulled out her and Sangos swim suits "Inuyasha, do you think Kikyo is near?"

"Na"

Kikyo long ago stopped being a sore subject to Kagome, after hearing their love store from Inuyasha father, she had been mad at herself, Kikyo and Inuyasha where in love, Kikyo changed him, opened his heart, saved him, so why should she be selfish, if you love something let it go, if it returns to your side, then its whole. She knew deep down Inuyasha was not meant for her but for Kikyo.

"Are you guys coming?" Kagome asked,

"I think we shall pass" Miroku sat on a rock.

"K"

Sango and Kagome went behind the rocks and changed, Sango into the black and hot pink one piece and Kagome into the two piece, she still could not get Sango to put on a two piece. The light warm summer rain just started to fall as the girl climb onto the rocks near the falls, the sound of rain and waterfall was enough to relax anyone.

"Ready!" Kagome called over the rushing water,

"Yeah!" Sango called back,

They held their breath and jumped.

Mean while Sesshomaru raised his head to the falling rain, it was light almost like mist. Birds chirped, making the forest around him sound like rain forest. He was alone and no one was around, so he took to a simple pleasure. He removed his outer and inner layers and hung them on a tree limb. He let the warm summer rain fall on his shoulder, the drops kissed his skin and rolled down his chest, defined arms and to his abs. His hair became soaked and stuck to him, he ran his hands back through it. He felt calm, it was a simple pleasure he did not take for himself very often.

Right now it was just him and the rain and the forest, no brother, no father, no land, no needing a mate, nothing.

It was also so with the girls, right now, they where enjoying now, no Naraku, no fighting, just here and now. The water of the falls was cold but crisp and clean enough to drink, Kagome and Sango splashed around and swam but Kagome being Kagome wondered down stream.

"Don't go to far" Inuyasha yelled,

"I wont go further than the river takes me!"

Kagome swam down the small streams, it was like jumping into a movie, the water, the rain, the colors of the forest, so refreshing.

Sesshomaru heard the ripples of water and walked through the trees till he came upon rocks with water, and there in those waters was Kagome, with all the mist and rain she looked like a mythical creäture, odd, alluring and well, beautiful. She pulled up onto a rock and stood, she reached back and squeezed her hair out, her tone arms showing as she did so. He found he could not look away, she stood there half-naked. After squeezing her hair she raised her arms in the shy and smiled, laughed like a child and he found a smirk wanting to grace his face, which was way not like him. He walked closer, his foot breaking a stick, it had her looking down at him.

Kagome was like any other woman, she could not deny his beauty, she was shocked to see in there and half undressed "Sesshomaru" She whispered.

Her eyes took a road trip from his face, to his arms, down to his chest and lower, but they quickly went back to his eyes. He walked up to her "Miko, what are you doing?"

She smiled "Playing in the rain, you?" She titled her head to the side,

"I do not play"

"I didn't say you did"

"You where thinking it"

So she was.

"Where are the others and does my brother care for you so little he would allow you to run off in such a state of undress"

Her smiled faded, it was still raining between them "Their up ahead and your brother does not have control of me no matter how he feels about me, he is not my father nor my mate"

"Girl be thankful you're not my mate, I would never allow other men to look upon you so freely"

Odd enough, that made her blush "Good thing I'm not your mate, hu" She stated quietly from her rock, goosebumps now graced her arms.

"Your cold"

"Mm the water is cold"

Just then they hear voices, Sesshomaru waved his hands for her to come down, without thinking he stretch out his arms to help her, his larger hands holding her naked hips, pulling her down. Her grabbed her hands and quickly dashed into a near by small cave, it was enough to hide them. He twirled so that his back was against the cave wall and like a natural reaction his hands was around her waist and she was pressed up against him, her small hands fell to his chest.

"Why are we hiding?" She whispered,

"Have many reasons"

The both looked at the oncoming soldiers from some human army, they were drunk men.

"Well?"

"I do not feel like dealing with drunk human men, believe it or not I do not make it my life mission to kill everyone that and- He looked at her "Your lacking much"

She blushed and then noticed how pressed to him she was.

"How sweet you care" She smile with a small smile, it was just a tease. They both watched as the men made their way, they both turned to look at each other at the same time, their noses touched, she had got on her tip toes to see better. They looked at each other for a moment, her breath caught. His arms where still around her,

"What are you thinking miko" He said quiet, as if his voice would stir the rain fall.

"That Iv never been this close to you before" She eyes his eyes then his lips, she felt his warm hands on her, heard the rain "What, what are you thinking" She wondered many times what his thoughts where.

His eyes feel to her lips "I wonder, how would it feel to kiss a human, is it different than a demoness"

Her heart skipped a beat and he felt it.

"Really?" She asked breathless,

He nodded,

She looked down again at his lips and bit her own, she was waiting for him to make a move and he was waiting for a sign from her. The light thunder startled her and she jump, bribing her face even closer to his and it was smooth, his lips met hers and they kissed.

His one hand traveled to her butt and squeezed and kiss lips light pressed against hers and she lightly pressed back. But what started as a simple thing slowly changed, she tilted her head and he sucked in air, Turning the kiss into more his kissed her faster, his mouth moving over hers and she fought back, biting his bottom lip, soon their tongue mixed and she sighed and let her body settle against his.

But the thunder rolled again and his had traveled back to her waist and his slowed the kiss, her head went straight again and their lips lightly touched over and over, till she could no longer stand on her tip toes.

They looked at each other "Well?" She asked in a whisper.

To tell the truth, he didn't want to stop, he want to put his hands on her face, touch her, see how far he could go, her kiss had been more then would have known.

"Very different, I wonder perhaps, would it only be this way with you"

She smiled "You know, that's actually sweet"

"I'm not sweet miko"

"Kiss another girl and let me know" She stated being silly,

"Very well"

She stepped back, he cursed as his body now lacked hers "Really Sesshomaru?"

"How else am I to tell woman"

"Why are you so curios all the sudden, don't you hate humans"

'Kagome' They could both hear the faint voice of Inuyasha calling 'Kagome'

"Sesshomaru?" What had that kiss been about?

"I must mate, if you must know"

"So, so why did you kiss me?"

He looked at her now hard face,

"I must mate with a human to gain my fathers land and title"

Her heart sank, so it was not about her, but about her race?

She shook her head "So you kissed me just to see"

He stayed silent "You know what, good luck with that" She turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist "Would you rather I ask you to be my mate instead of tasting you lips miko"

She snacked her hand away "No, I would not want you to ask me just to ask me but I also dont want you kissing me then going around kissing other woman and then coming back to me to compare, I thought you were deeper than that Sesshomaru, I had no idea it came down to sex, so what your going to mate who fucks you the best, just leave me alone"

She rain out to the rain and called Inuyasha name and he watched as his bother took off with her bridal style in his arms and his breast rose to growl. The girl had it all wrong, the moment they had just had was between them, as he kissed her it was her he was thinking of. He didn't want to go around kissing human girls, he didn't want to go kissing anyone, well, he didn't realize he wanted to kiss her, in till her saw her dancing in the rain with a smile on her face and her body wet, he had never felt the urge or thought of her in that way, in till his hands where around her waist and she was pressed up against him.

In that moment she was beautiful, natural, calm, earth, power, quiet, desirable, in till that moment she was miko, wench of his brothers, but now, now she was Kagome, future mate and mother of his children and he would make her see it.

If his brother touching her made him jealous then other woman touching him would work on her.


End file.
